Threats and Hearts
by undeadbutstillalive
Summary: the boys are kidnapped, Sam is tortured, Dean taks it badly and he knows some interesting trick to use for payback... p.s. WINCEST!


**So, this is dedicated to my favorite person on here, because she always comments even tho i forget to pander (btws, this is me pandering, I know you guys are out there. I always get emails saying ppl added my stuff to their faves, so if you like it that much, you should comment too :DD) anywho, this one is for AngelisIgniRelucent, thanks for reading my stuff :DD I'm sorry it took so long. and since it did, I'll post like at least two more sometime within the next 24 hours to make it up to you. EVERYONE OUT THERE MUST VISIT HER PAGE! SHE'S AWESOME!**

**warning: WINCEST! :DDDDDD**

**disclaimer: disclaimed**

"For every hair you harmed on my Sammy's head, I'm going to fillet a bit of your skin from your bodies, and when I'm done with that, I'm gonna take the rest off for fun. And then, when you are nothing but a pile of screaming bones, I'm gonna reach into your chests, rip out your hearts, and let Sammy here eat them for a snack." Dean Winchester doesn't play around, especially when it comes to his brother. If the men he was talking to thought he was exagerating, they would find out very soon how completely serious he was. Those men had kidnapped him and Sam and then they had left Dean helpless to watch as they tortured Sam. Dean couldn't fight to help Sam, even as he watched the men draw bloody lines on his skin. But no matter how bad it got the only emotion that showed in Sammy's eyes was hate, the only thing that had him shaking was rage.

And then, Dean broke free of his bonds. Now he stands over the cowering men. "See, Sammy and I, we've learned some tricks in our long and bountiful career. We can do things, things that will be fun for us, not so for you. And because I want you to understand that I am a man of my word, I'm going to keep you alive through every step of the process, right up untill Sam eats the last shred of your hearts." With a glance over at Sammy he asks, "You don't object to consuming their hearts do you?"

Sam just laughs, "No. No matter how vile the emotions that course through it, the heart always tastes delicious." Suddenly lowering his eyes at Dean and peaking at him through his eyelashes he says, "Sometimes i think that some of the most delicious ones are the ones that have such regretable disturbances within them," his eyes flash with mischief and something _more._

A smile that seems alight with the divine falls upon Dean's lips and he turns back to the former assailants. And he begins.

It is a slow process, taking hours to complete. Dean is standing with his back to Sam the entire time, but he is completely aware of Sam's presence. He doesn't want his brother to see him like this, despite Sams earlier statement. He was covered in gore, like the stains on his soul had become visible on his body, and he didn't want Sam to see how truely messed up he was. But Sam already knew, and he thought it only made Dean that much more beautiful. He watched his older brother intently the entire time, never sparing even a moments glance for the men who were sending up such horrifying screams and pleads for mercy. Dean never once looked at Sam during the process, but Sam refused to give anyone excpet Dean the pleasure of his glance.

Finally, when the men are no more than piles of mangled flesh and bone, their screams are too hoarse to be heard, and their bodies are only kept alive through Dean's will, Dean reaches into one the mens' chest and rips out his heart. Finally he turns and faces his younger brother and holds the heart out like an offering, a sacrifice to a peagan god. With a slow smile and an even slower lick to his lips, Sam takes Dean's offering and chews through it slowly, savoring each bite. the more he eats the darker his eyes become. When he is finished Dean asks, "Do you want the other one?" and Sam nods his head yes, not saying a word.

The second heart Sam eats quickly, still savoring, but with a different purpose this time. With this heart he is sure to slurp it down, making obsene sounds as it goes down his throat. He moans and squirms as each bit goes down, and he looks straight into Dean's eyes the entire time. He wants to make sure Dean knows what he is doing. And then, when the heart is gone, and the silence is only broken by the dead men's hoarse screams, Sam leans down and rests his cheek against Dean's chest. He hums appreciatively, "I can hear it in there, it beats so strongly."

"It only beats for you. Do you want it?"

"God yes Dean. I want to reach right in and devour your heart. I want to know what your heart tastes like big brother," Sam's voice is pleading, consumed with his lust for Dean's heart.

Dean smiles, happy to know that Sam is just as obssesed with him as he is with Sam. "All you have to do is ask little brother. If you would just ask, I would rip it out myself and hand it to you."

Sam moans and pushes his body closer to Dean, "I want it Dean. I want to feel it beat in my own hands, I want to know its flavor as it pushes against my tongue."

Dean leans up and kisses Sam, his mouth becoming filled with the taste of the dead men's hearts and Sam's body becoming covered in their gore. "I want you to have it."

As they melt into one other, crawling into each others skins, the screams finally fade away as Dean lets his hold over the dead men go.


End file.
